Comienzos accidentados
by Dear Chaos
Summary: Tanto como en un futuro a los merodeadores les gustaba jactarse de su increíble racha de bromistas, ninguno nunca mencionó como comenzó todo. Bueno, se podría decir, que el inicio fueron dos niños y el plan de una broma épica. Terminó con estudiantes furiosos, un Remus demasiado divertido, un Peter terriblemente avergonzado, y un James y Sirius suplicando piedad a McGonagall.


**_Disclaimer o descarga de responsabilidad:_** _Harry Potter, tanto como me gustaría, no me pertenece, ni tampoco lo hacen sus personajes._

Este fic participa en el Reto temático de diciembre "Los merodeadores" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".

* * *

James y Sirius estaban prácticamente rezumando entusiasmo por los poros, ¡Iban a congraciarse como bromistas esa misma noche! Ambos niños no podían estar más sonrientes, nada podría salir mal.

Durante meses habían estado jugando con la idea de dejar su marca en Hogwarts. Habían acordado que no había mejor manera de hacerlo y divertirse al mismo tiempo que jugar una broma, pero tenía que ser una de las más épicas, si no ¿Quién los recordaría si era un resultado mediocre?

Por lo que, haciendo gala del coraje Gryffindor del cual tanto les gustaba jactarse, comenzaron a planear entre susurros y el máximo secretismo que dos niños de once años podían evocar, su obra maestra.

La idea era simple, pero terriblemente eficaz. Para evitar las repercusiones, habían optado por tirar la bomba en la cena de despedida, figurativamente, por supuesto (Aunque no podían negar que casi decidieron ceder ante la tentación y volverlo _literal)._ Pero había un pequeño problema, pues por mucho que a Sirius le gustara decir que era bueno en todo, había algo en lo que no era precisamente un maestro y que necesitaban para que la broma salga según lo planeado. Siendo honestos, era la base de la broma.

Los pequeños leones querían ser sutiles, y para que ningún estudiante se percatase de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la solución perfecta había sido una _poción._ Fue un hecho lamentable que ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente bueno en pociones como para hacerlo, pero debido a su falta de miedo ante el peligro iban a intentarlo de todas formas. Fue durante esa época que Remus se involucró en el asunto.

Había sido una completa casualidad, y no es que que James y Sirius estuvieran al tanto de su delicado sentido del oído, pero cuando ambos niños comenzaron a hablar sobre la preparación de la poción en la habitación (bajo la impresión de que no había nadie), Remus los escuchó. No se había sentido muy bien esa mañana, y apenas se había levantado no había salido del baño, más por miedo a que sus compañeros lo vieran en ese estado miserable que otra cosa.

No ayudó el hecho de que las paredes de la residencia de Gryffindor fueran ridículamente más delgadas que las del resto del castillo, al punto de que sin un fino sentido del oído (y si te esforzabas) serías capaz de escuchar lo que ocurría del otro lado del muro.

Y no es que quisiera ser un bromista como ellos, pero sabía lo volátiles que podían ser las pociones sin el cuidado adecuado, y por mucho que a Remus les agradaran sus compañeros de habitación, ninguno de ellos era lo suficientemente precavido como para tomar las precauciones necesarias. Suspirando en resignación, el niño había salido del baño dispuesto a evitar que sus amigos explotaran un caldero en sus rostros o destruyeran propiedad privada.

Con la ayuda del castaño, James y Sirius habían sido capaces de lograr la _poción_ necesaria para cambiar la coloración del pelo y de la piel temporalmente. No estaba en el temario, y era mucho más avanzada que lo que habían estado haciendo, pero Remus era lo suficientemente talentoso como para lograrlo con eficacia y sin explosiones involucradas.

Ambos niños habían estado de acuerdo que Remus era impresionante, y que ellos no iban a permitir que un talento como el suyo se desperdiciara solo en el estudio y en la aburrida meta de ser la mascota del profesor, como Evans parecía querer aspirar. Ademas, Remus era agradable. En un acuerdo silencioso, James y Sirius decidieron incluirlo en sus metas de ser bromistas. Los tres iban a arrasar con el castillo, por mucho que el castaño insistiera que a él no le parecía una buena idea.

Inevitablemente, otro de sus compañeros de habitación se les unió. Era un niño pequeño y regordete, de un cabello rubio arenisca que solía alborotarse de una manera que lo hacía permanentemente parecer recién levantado. Peter, por el contrario a Remus, si los había estado espiando. Resulta que durante su niñez el niño había sido intimidado por su aspecto, y no esperaba que el cambio de ambiente fuera a variar algo, por lo que siempre mantenía un ojo en los otros habitantes del dormitorio de Gryffindor.

En una de esas, escuchó a los tres chicos discutir algunos detalles menores de la broma. Asustado, y pensando que iba a ser en su contra, había intentado acercarse más para escuchar mejor e inevitablemente fue atrapado por Remus. Peter aún no comprendía como el otro niño se había percatado de donde se escondía, pero al preguntarle y solo recibir como respuesta una especie de mirada extrañamente dolida de Remus, lo único que se había ganado eran los ojos como dagas de tanto James y Sirius.

Remus los había apaciguado, y pronto, se encontraba también dentro de los planes. Peter había estado estático ¡Alguien quería pasar tiempo con él, y no eran matones! El niño voluntariamente ignoró que la broma que estaban a punto de hacer, probablemente también lo había incluido a él antes de que fuera descubierto.

Los cuatro chicos esperaron pacientemente hasta que el momento llegara, y luego de que solo faltara media hora para la cena, le dieron al niño rubio la caja con las pociones etiquetadas. Cada una para una casa de Hogwarts específica.

La idea era que, luego de estar unas buenas horas convenciendo a los elfos domésticos de ayudar, cada poción fuera vertida en el jugo de calabaza de todas las mesas. Para Hufflepuff, habían elegido el color de los Slyhterin. La casa de las serpientes iba a llevar los colores de Gryffindor; los leones iban a verse muy azules en sus colores Ravenclaw y finalmente, los últimos iban a portar el negro y amarillo pintado en sus muy estirados y arrogantemente intelectuales rostros.

Fue solo un desafortunado incidente que causó que las cosas no salieran tan bien como les hubiera gustado.

* * *

Peter estaba tan feliz mientras corría hacía las cocinas ¡Iba a ser parte de una muy increíble broma con sus nuevos amigos! Estaba tan cegado por repentina felicidad, que no vio bien hacia donde se dirigía y no tardó en chocarse con alguien. Solo fue su suerte que ese alguien fuera Severus Snape.

Peter chilló aterrorizado, pues por mucho que James y Sirius encontraran el aspecto de Snape risible, el niño lo encontraba sumamente atemorizante. Con esos fríos ojos negros que parecían continuamente querer hacerte desaparecer.

En su apuro por salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y al mismo tiempo pedir todas las disculpas que su boca podía formular a tiempo, Peter no notó como al caer, las pociones habían perdido sus etiquetas.

Corriendo a lo máximo que daban sus pequeñas piernas, el Gryffindor fue a las cocinas a entregar su paquete, y con miedo de volverse a encontrar al Slytherin, fue a encontrar a sus amigos y avisarles que las pociones ya habían sido entregadas.

Los tres niño les sonrieron alentadoramente, y Peter no pudo evitar regocijarse en sus sonrisas. Era muy bueno tener amigos.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, ya ataviados con su uniforme completo, los cuatro niños aguardaron ansiosos los resultados de su épica broma. No podían esperar a ver los rostros de los Slytherin cuando se dieran cuenta que colores llevaban.

Gozaron momentáneamente de los jadeos sorprendidos de sus compañeros, claro eso fue hasta que uno de los leones gritó indignado ante su coloración verde y plata.

Lo cuatro niños se vieron entre ellos, y notaron que sí, efectivamente llevaban los colores de las serpientes en ellos. Tanto James como Sirius se unieron a las quejas ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Remus se había encargado de la preparación, pero James y Sirius habían sido quienes habían embotellado la poción y le habían puesto la etiqueta. A sí que era más que obvio que uno de ellos tenía la culpa.

Cuando vio a sus amigos levantarse para enfrentarse el uno al otro, Remus se tapó la cara para evitar que su sonrisa fuera vista. Merlín, sabía que no deberían haber hecho eso, los resultados estaban a la vista, pero es que solo era tan divertido. Intentó infructuosamente ahogar sus risas, pero el concurso de echarse culpas que estaba presenciando no ayudaba mucho.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a los Slytherin hincharse de ira, a los Hufflepuff horrorizarse debidamente, a los Ravenclaw erizar sus plumas y a sus propios compañeros de casa hervir de indignación. En lugar de tener miedo de las consecuencias que esto podría traer, lo único que hizo Remus al notar el cuadro general fue tratar de no estallar en carcajadas.

Porque vamos, era una poción de segundo año, tan simple que se podía deshacer con un _finito._ Pero lo único que estaban haciendo los estudiantes mayores era culparse los unos a los otros, bufando y no racionalizando que era algo que fácilmente podría arreglarse. Y viendo el interesante morado que se formaba al sonrojarse la piel verde, no iba a intentar aclararlo dentro de poco.

Peter a su lado intentaba empequeñecerse lo más que podía, por lo que era fácil suponer de quien era la verdadera culpa, pero Remus no iba a arremeter contra el rubio. Solo hacía la situación más cómica, pues habían caído bajo su propia broma.

Lástima que la risa no duró mucho.

A medida que las cosas se iban calmando a su alrededor, James y Sirius seguían discutiendo de forma muy fuerte.

\- ¡Te dije que la etiqueta de Ravenclaw era para Slytherin, pero no, no me escuchaste!- Sirius señaló acusadoramente a James.

\- ¡El azul era claramente la poción de Ravenclaw! ¿¡Cómo va a ser azul la poción de Slytherin!? - James devolvió con clara molestia.

\- ¿¡Pues cómo demonios esperas que lo sepa, que me ves, cara de Snivellus!? - Remus escuchó claramente a Lily despotricar enojada en nombre de su amigo ante la respuesta de Sirius.

\- ¡Oh, siento haber lastimado el delicado ego del maravilloso Sirius Black, el niño que aparentemente no lo sabe todo! - James espetó con una mueca.

Remus intentó que se callaran al ver a una muy enojada MacGonagall acercarse lentamente hacia ellos.

\- Emmh, chicos -

\- ¡Silencio, James! No eres quien para hablar, siempre que estas cerca de Evans comienzas a actuar como un completo idiota. " _Oh, miren chicos, allá va mi Lily Flor, ¿Acaso no es perfecta? Es tan inteligente y linda, la combinación perfecta" - S_irius imitó a su amigo con una voz excesivamente dulce y soñadora. Remus carraspeó un poco.

\- Chicos, creo que deberían parar -

\- ¡Por favor! El otro día te vi haciendo ojitos a Marlene McKinnon -

\- ¡ _CHICOS!-_

 _\- ¡Callate Remus! -_ Ambos niños le gritaron a la vez.

Remus arqueó una ceja molesto.

\- Quieren que me calle, esta bien, entonces no van a escuchar de mis labios que McGonagall está detrás de ustedes luciendo bastante enfadada - El Gryffindor escondió la sonrisa satisfecha que se formó cuando sus amigos se dieron la vuelta, y efectivamente, allí estaba Minerva McGonagall roja de furia. Remus no quería ser ellos en ese momento.

Su jefa de casa tomó a ambos niños de los hombros y fuertemente los guió hasta la oficina del director. Remus hizo caso omiso de las miradas de súplica y ayuda que James y Sirius le dirigían.

-¿Van a estar bien? - escuchó la tímida voz de Peter a su lado.

Remus miró hacia la entrada del Gran Salón y sonrió.

\- Sí, aunque no todo salió como lo planeamos, ellos se congraciaron como bromistas. Tal vez no fue la épica broma que querían lograr, pero de seguro nadie se va a olvidar de esto. - Respondió Remus.

* * *

Esa noche, estando los cuatro en su habitación por última vez hasta el año siguiente, se permitieron reír juntos por su trabajo bien hecho. Nadie olvidaría eso en mucho, mucho tiempo.

( _Mucho menos James, que esperaría años para poder vengarse efectivamente de Sirius por sus burlas sobre Lily. El niño Black no sabría lo que le esperaría cuando su primera novia llegara. Con James y sus flechazos no se juega)_


End file.
